


Eat, or be eaten.

by tenshouins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bunny!Eichi, M/M, Snake!Keito, What I am even doing, dont get it wrong eichi wants the d, eichi gets a bit poisoned, its def not canon universe but idk how to tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshouins/pseuds/tenshouins
Summary: “Why are you so scared, Eichi?” He held Eichi’s chin between his thumb and his index finger in order to force the blonde boy to look at him. “Is it because of me?” He murmured his tone hinting a slight lust, as he trailed his nose on the boy’s delicate skin of his neck.





	Eat, or be eaten.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction makes literally no sense lmao. you should really read these notes to understand it better ↓  
> im aware that keito and eichi are clearly ooc. i wrote them so that they could fit a bit in a snake and a rabbit. so basically this doesnt take place in the canon universe but idk is this an au then? a furry au? idk lmao sorry  
> i didnt want to write noncon or omegaverse so i had to think about their relationship and stuff and im aware its a bit...idk weird?  
> also, they are not fully furry, they have just animal features, just like their cards... i guess?  
> lmao, i kinda rushed a bit to write it because i was so excited,,, im sorry if it comes out bad? I might rewrite it someday.
> 
> thanks for cissi for correcting my english mistakes uheihzf

Eichi ran as if his life depended on it. It was getting dark and all his senses were alert; he had to escape from the person who was pursuing him otherwise he knew very well what would happen to him. His legs hardly holding him anymore, the boy tripped on a wooden branch on the ground and fell. He moaned in pain as he struggled to get on his feet, Eichi was feeling dizzy and his legs were shaking.  Once standing, he put his hands on his thighs and tried to catch his breath. He took a quick look behind him and sighed in relief, nobody had caught up with him.

He was about to hide somewhere but something grabbed his arm and pushed him violently against a tree, making him gasp. Eichi slowly opened his eyes only to see that the person he had been fleeing from earlier was in front of him.

Eichi could recognize him amongst a thousand of people, he was named Keito. Although they grew up close to each other, the blonde boy did not know if he could call him a friend or an enemy.  Eichi had passed most of his life hiding and watching the green haired boy, he did not know why, but Keito had that aura that attracted him. When he approached too close and was caught – like today, the situation would turn into a furious pursuit.

“Well, what have we here?” Keito yearned, as he slowly caressed Eichi's cheek with the back of his hand. Eichi's bunny ears twitched at the gentle touch. Frightened, he avoided any eye contact with the green haired boy and stared down at the floor. Keito laughed at the sight of the boy looking down, which seemed rather pathetic to him.

“Why are you so scared,  _ Eichi _ ?” He held Eichi’s chin between his thumb and his index finger in order to force the blonde boy to look at him. “Is it because of  _ me _ ?” He murmured his tone hinting a slight lust, as he trailed his nose on the boy’s delicate skin of his neck.

“N-no…I-it’s…” The bunny boy sounded much quieter than he actually wanted to. He was feeling uncomfortable and the other boy’s presence was overwhelming and suffocating. Part of him wanted to push him away and the other part was already trapped in the spell that Keito seemed to have cast on just by looking at him.

A shiver ran through his body as Keito began to kiss his neck, the green haired boy was placing open wet kisses; it was almost like he was devouring him. Eichi could feel the boy’s fangs rubbing against his fragile skin. The blonde boy was scared, Keito’s fangs were sharp and filled with poison. He knew that a simple drop of this poison could cause damage to his body (even though he had never experienced it until now). Keito started to kiss Eichi upwards, aiming for his earlobe; he deliberately let his fangs slide along the lily-white colored skin, making sure they would break the skin just a little bit so the poison could infect the blonde's body. Under his skin, Keito could feel the blood beating faster and faster in the boy's veins, a sign that Eichi was becoming more and more nervous.

“You… taste really good, you know…?” Keito ran his hands on the blonde’s chest as he whispered sweets things into his ears. He slid his knee between Eichi’s legs and pressed it against the blonde boy’s dick. The boy squeezed his legs together and whined in response and tilted his head on the other side allowing the green haired boy to invade his living space even more.

Very quickly, Eichi felt his body gradually becoming heavier. He realized this when he found himself unable to push Keito away as the green haired boy wrapped his skilled tongue around the boy's slightly reddened – human –  ear.

“Are…Are you going to k-kill me…?”  The bunny boy stuttered, terrified.

“Hmpf, do you really think I could kill you?”  Keito smirked, sliding his hands in the back of the boy, obviously looking for something.  “There it is…” The blonde boy’s eyes widened and he squeaked when he felt a strong hand grabbing and twirling his tail.

“K-Keito…” Eichi whimpered, letting out breathy noises each time the green haired boy was squeezing his tail between his fingers. His body was getting hotter and heavier and for a reason he did not know, his pants were starting to get very tight, so tight it was almost painful. “Why….am i…Like this….”

“Why…?” With his other hand, Keito stroked the Eichi’s neck where his fangs had lightly pierced the skin. “It looks like you've been infected with a little poison.”

“Does it feel good?” Keito questioned, his tone filled with confidence. Maybe it was another side effect of the poison but Eichi felt an incredible pleasure from having his tail being abused this way. He did not even control his hips that kept arching. The poison seemed to act as a kind of aphrodisiac, the more time passed, the more he felt uncomfortable with his own body.

“Hmm… Keito…” Eichi did not need to say anything else, in the seconds that followed, Keito removed the blonde boy’s top, let go of his tail and began to slowly circling and massaging his nipples with his thumb. Eichi squirmed each time the green haired boy pinched his nipples which were already hard. Keito got bored very quickly; he had finally got his hands on his prey and had even managed to infect him with his poison. He was in position of dominance and was definitely going to take the advantage of this situation.

He removed the last clothes Eichi wore before taking a few minutes to observe the bare body of his prey. Eichi felt really exposed; at that very moment he was not really sure what Keito was going to do with him. Was he going to devour or touch him? He gulped when he saw the other boy bring his fingers to his mouth and lick them.

Suddenly, Keito grabbed Eichi's legs and lifted them up. Surprised, in order to not lose his balance and fall, the blonde boy wrapped his arms and legs around the other. Embarrassed by this new position, Eichi buried his head in Keito’s neck. He did not want to have to face the green haired boy's gaze. The blonde hugged the other even harder against him as he felt something rather cold and wet circling his entrance.  He breathed loudly when a finger entered him, it was an odd sensation but it was not unpleasant at all.

After a few back-and-forth movements, Keito added a second finger and took his time to stimulate Eichi’s now erected prostate. It was a very pleasurable feeling that Eichi had never really experienced before. He was scared a few minutes ago and now the feeling of Keito's long fingers working inside of him was very relaxing.

“Look at me.” Keito demanded, his fingers still massaging the boy’s prostate. Eichi took several seconds to gather his courage and raise his head to rest it against the tree he was leaning on. He was already panting and his cheeks were colored with a bright red. Keito felt incredibly victorious and delighted, he felt powerful and in control of the situation.

The green haired boy softly removed his fingers when he judged Eichi was relaxed enough for what was to follow. He let go of the blonde’s legs to undo his pants and lowered it just enough to release his cock. He placed his dick at the place his fingers were a few seconds ago and slowly pushed it inside of the blonde boy who contracted against him. Eichi felt a slight pain going through his body, but strangely, it was bearable.

Keito started moving once the blonde boy adjusted. He smirked as he immediately established a quick rhythm. Eichi’s body was hot and humid, the more he increased his pace the more he could feel the blonde pulsing and twitching all around him.

It took quite a while for Eichi to build up pleasure but eventually, he started to feel that prickling sensation in his groin. He tried to move his hips down, forcing Keito’s dick deeper inside him. His body arched each time the head of the boy’s cock hit his prostate, and pleasure mixed with a slight pain.

The green haired boy was fucking him so hard that Eichi was bouncing against the tree. Despite the fact that they were outside and that anybody could have come across them, he was producing loud and desperate moans. Driven by intense desire, Keito leaned over to Eichi and gave him a languorous kiss. Their tongues sloppily danced against each other and saliva dripped down their chin.

“K-Keito…  I’m…” His bunny ears twitched with excitement as he was getting closer and closer to his climax. The green haired boy knew he would not last long, too and accelerated his pace. Eichi digged his nails in Keito's back as he came with the most obscene noise ever, spilling hot cum all over their stomach. After a few more hip motions, the green haired boy released inside the boy, cum leaked from Eichi’s entrance as Keito pulled back.

They stayed a few seconds like this, without moving to try to catch their breath. Keito put Eichi back on the floor again and pulled back his pants. He looked at Eichi and licked his lips, satisfied with what had just happened.

“Next time, try not to get caught, unless you wanted me to touch you that badly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay now that i finished writing it, it def seems like a noncon beause of the predator/prey thing but its def not heuihedz i might have failed to explain it but in this fic, since the beginning of their relationship, there was a certain attraction between them, so even if eichi seems afraid, he def wants it too.  
> sooooooo anyway lmao i hope you liked it???? lmao istg im not a furry.


End file.
